iGet Tazed
by theweepyhystericaldrunk
Summary: Sam slid her left hand onto the kitchen table and softly grazed his left hand. He lifted his index finger and thumb to gently hold onto her hand and caress it. The contact of his skin on hers sent a shock through their bodies.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Seddie story, so I might have the characters a little OOC. I have not yet mastered the art of Seddie characteristics, so please tell me any mistakes i make...except spelling mistakes (those are honest) : P!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN iCarly! but in my dreams, yes i do!**

* * *

iGet Tazed

Chapter 1

"That definitely has to be THE best iCarly episode ever! did you guys see how far that lemon went?" Carly exclaimed while the trio bounded down the stairs of the Shay's apartment.

"Yeah...but wouldn't it be better if it hit Freddie on the head instead?" Sam sneered at Freddie as she brushed a few strands of her hair away from her face. Freddie glared at her as he adjusted his blue and white striped polo shirt. Out of annoyance at her wishful thinking, he tugged on the end of her hair. She yelped and glared. He backed up and looked away scared. She adjusted her red and black checkered tank top and turned around to continue her way down stairs.

"All that moving has got me craving for a Tinkleberry smoothie." Freddie said while facing the two girls, raising his eyebrows suggestively at his idea.

"Let us all go for the sipping of the smoothies!" Carly said. "Oh wait! I can't leave the apartment yet!" she said regretfully.

"Why not?" Sam said turning her attention to Carly from the kitchen fridge.

"I gotta wait for a delivery! Spencer said he bought something off the internet. We weren't around the other day so they help hold onto the parcel for us." Carly explained exhasperately.

"Aw c'mon. What are the odds of the delivery man coming when you're gone?" Freddie questioned with his eyebrows raised.

"Uhm...odd-ish?" Carly replied.

"Ugh! kay, tell ya what, you tell us what you want, we go down and get it for you okay?" Sam suggested, getting impatient.

"Alright. Just get me a medium Peach Blast! Try not to kill each other will you?" Carly reminded.

"Yeah yeah..." Freddie mumbled as he headed for the door. Sam rolled her eyes playfully at Carly and followed Freddie out.

* * *

-At The Groovie Smoothie-

Sam and Freddie walked through the doors of the Groovie Smoothie, they went up behind a couple in line. "Okay...Carly wants a Peach Blast, I want Tinkleberry, Carly said to get Spencer Strawberry Ripple, and that leaves with you." Freddie said looking at her thoughtfully.

Sam looked up at the menu behind the counter. She scanned through it a couple of times before sighing. She clicked her tongue.

"Strawberry Peach Sunset." They both said in unison. They looked at each other and looked away.

"Wow..." Freddie said smiling to himself.

"Yeah.." Sam said smiling shyly.

"Yo, Hola! how can T-Bo be helping my little people!" T-Bo greeted them.

"Hey T-Bo!" Freddie greeted.

"How goes it?" Sam asked.

* * *

**Alrights. This is chapter 1. Tell me how it is. Good, bad, can do much better? Review! i really want to improve.**

**Next chapter Sneak Peek:**

**"Sam! Sam, don't close your eyes yet! Don't you dare close your eyes! You gotta stay with me! LOOK AT ME!"**

**Mwuehehehehehehehehehehehehe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I've read all your reviews and I want to thank you guys LOADS! I've seen some of my mistakes and problems, I hope I do better for this chapter. Once again, thanks you guys who reviewed my story and is still keeping track to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. *Sobs***

* * *

iGet Tazed

Chapter 2

_"Yo, Hola! how can T-Bo be helping my little people!" T-Bo greeted them._

_"Hey T-Bo!" Freddie greeted._

_"How goes it?" Sam asked._

"Why only be you two little people today? where the other little person? what-" T-Bo stopped mid sentence and looked at the two of them. His expression turned from curious, to serious, to "I-know-something-you-don't" look. "Oh!" T-Bo said softly while nodding his head. Sam and Freddie exchanged nervous and confused looks.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing." T-Bo simply said. "So what can I get you?" he asked changing the subject.

"Seriously T-Bo, what do you mean by that?" Freddie inquired.

T-Bo sighed and looked up from behind his cash register. He smiled and softly said. "I always knew you two little people would end up dating each other! now how cute is it to see you both in my shop getting smoothies for a smoothie date?" with that he grinned at the teens.

"Okay 1, both of us, dating?" Freddie asked a little perplexed.

"And 2, what's a smoothie date?" Sam continued.

T-Bo gave a light chuckle and looked at the clearly freaked out teens. "Yeah...you two look so cute together it would seem impossible for you to not date! and well little blonde person, a smoothie date is just having a date over a smoothie. You just sit and date with your boyfriend over there," he made a gesture towards Freddie, "and have only smoothies and small snacks throughout the whole date. It is the perfect thing to have for an EXTRAORDINARY date! believe me, I speak from experience!" he said while winking at them.

Sam and Freddie sneaked glances at each other from the corner of their eyes to see their reactions. Their experience in the Groovie Smoothie just officially got from awkward, to awkweird.

"Right..." Sam said breaking the awkward tension between all three of them.

"Really! you will feel as though you are the only people in the world and you-" T-Bo was cut short by Sam groaning out loud and waving her hands in the air in frustration.

"Can you take our orders already? I just really want a smoothie." Sam whined.

"Okay, okay. What will it be?"

"FINALLY!" Sam exclaimed in relief.

Freddie rolled his eyes and smiled. That was just the way Sam is, and he would honestly say he would give up the whole world for her to not change. "We'll have a medium Peach Blast, Large Tinkleberry, Large Strawberry Ripple and-" Freddie was then cut off with a loud crash. The two teens whipped their head around while T-Bo looked up with wide eyes.

A man in faded and tattered jeans covered with a ragged and worn out coat was stumbled to the ground and rolled himself up into a ball. Around him were pieces of glass shards that broke when he probably came crashing in through the door. Soon a cop rushed in and opened the already brokrn down door. He then carefully close it. The cop pounced on the man and pinned him down by the wrists. The man brought his knees up and kicked the cop in the stomach. The cop fell back and man jumped on him. The man threw a few punches at the cop before grabbing something out from the cops' belt.

Sam and Freddie unknowingly had backed up against the counter and gotten closer to each other.

"Freddie, we gotta get the people out of here. This might get ugly I can tell." Sam whispered urgently to Freddie. He turned to look at her, his face etched with seriousness and then nodded at her. He turned to the other shocked customers and yelled,

"Get out of here! Now!"

The customers in the shop snapped out of their shocked daze and started scrambling for the exit. The men on the floor started flailing about as the dodged and attacked each other. Out of no where the man gave a war cry and lifted his right arm. In it, he held the cops' tazer.

"Holy crap!" Freddie exclaimed. His heart began beating faster and he was on the verge of loosing his cool. Instincts kicked in and he reached around and held Sam close to him, shielding her from her surroundings. She looked up at him in surprised. He was still looking at the scene infront of them, but he had a serious look on his face. He turned and looked down at her. She was about to say something but was cut off with a sharp jolt of electricity running up her left leg. She yelped in pain then grabbed at her left leg before dropping onto the floor with a loud thud. Freddie stared at her with wide eyes for a whole 2 seconds before reacting.

"Sam! Sam, don't close your eyes yet! Don't you dare close your eyes! You gotta stay with me! LOOK AT ME!" Freddie said frantically. He lifted her head up onto his lap.

"Chillax! I'm...fine...I've been...tazed once...this is no...big deal..."Sam said as she struggled for a steady breath. Freddie bent down and picked her up bridal style.

"I got you." he reassured while running out the store. The cop and man were probably already gone in another goose chase for tazing Sam. Freddie sped up and started running towards the Bushwell Plaza. As he was running he felt a coolness down his cheek, but thought nothing of it then. He glanced down at Sam and saw her lips moving, as though she was trying to say something. Her eyes were almost shut, but you could still see her eyeballs moving around.

Slowly her eyes start to shut, but then her eyebrows scrunched up together and she winced. Her body tensed up in his hold and she let out a shaky breath. He caught a teardrop slipping down her cheek. The pain must've been excruciating for her.

"Stay with me okay?" He said softly, mostly to himself.

"Okay..." he heard her struggled reply. He looked down at her in awe. She was so strong. He felt a knot form up in his throat and ran faster towards the Plaza.

* * *

**Oh wow....that was satisfying for me. What about you guys? liked it, hate it? tell me! Review!**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek: ****"You know, I cried for you." Freddie whispered while looking down.**

**Do I rock or what?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow my PEEPS! First off, just wanna say, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH for ALL the reviews!!!! honestly made my LIFE! man the response made me feel much much better! This is chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoy this and will continue to keep track of it!! This chapter may bring some uncertainties for the readers...I'm not sure, I think this is going to be an awkward chapter for me to write. This chapter isn't drafted out (yes, i draft out my writings), it's done nly half way...maybe the last part might seem a little off...I really wanna post up the third chapter as soon as i can for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. *cries long and hard***

* * *

iGet Tazed

Chapter 3

_"Stay with me okay?" He said softly, mostly to himself._

_"Okay..." he heard her struggled reply. He looked down at her in awe. She was so strong. He felt a knot form up in his throat and ran faster towards the Plaza._

He burst through the door of the Shay's apartment and laid Sam gently on the couch. "CARLAY!!!!" he yelled with all his might. He knelt down so he was leveled to Sam's resting body. He took her left hand into his, and he brushed away strands of her hair from her face with his right. "CARLOTTA!" he yelled again, after realising she hadn't come down for half a minute.

Footsteps could be heard and soon Carly bounded down the stairs. "Gosh Freddie! you'se starting to sound like Sam! SAM!" she exclaimed when she noticed an unconscious Sam on her couch. She rushed down and knelt down next to Freddie. She quickly bumped him on the shoulder and he fell off to the side. Carly moved up closer to Sam. She placed the back of her hand onto her forehead to check for temperature.

"She's slightly warm. Freddie, go get a glass of water and a cold rag. I'll go phone up my family doctor!" Carly said professionally. Freddie rushed off to the kitchen and got the items needed. He went back to the living room and knelt down next to Sam. He placed the glass onto the table and the cold rag on her forehead. He cupped her cheek with his right hand and ran the hand down her face. He wiped what was left of the tears that flowed a few moments ago. He traced his index finger down the side of her face and then gently over her lips. He leaned down and rested his forehead onto her cold ragged ones.

Carly came back after a few minutes, still holding onto her phone. She looked up and saw Freddie resting his forehead onto Sam's. She gave a soft smile.

"Hey." she said softly. He looked up in surprised. His expression soften and he looked down at Sam.

"Hey." he said back softly.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Carly asked carefully.

"I,I,I....I don't know what happened!" he said exhasperately. He moved back and sat on the floor cross-legged. "We were, we were at the Groovie Smoothie. Then a cop, and a guy, fighting. She got tazed!" he said more exhasperately than before. He covered his head into his hands and exhaled deeply. After a few deep breaths, Freddie found himself breathing short breaths. He started sobbing.

Carly knelt down beside him and patted his back. "There, there. It's okay. She's gonna be alright! everything will be!" Carly reassured. Freddie lifted up his head and looked at Carly in frustration.

"How can everything be alright Carly? how can you be so sure? who knows what is happening to Sam right now?" he said harshly, voice cracking slightly and tears streamming down his cheeks.

"Freddie! get a hold of yourself! she WILL be alright! tazing isn't that bad of a problem. She just went into a slight shock. She'll wake up eventually. Believe me! you know Sam, she got tazed once. She's not gonna die!" Carly reasoned out with him. He stared at her for a moment, before breaking out into a soft cry. He brought his head in between his knees and started rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry...I was just so scared! I didn't know what to do...I panicked, I couldn't think straight!" Freddie said in between his choked tears. "She's gonna be alright?" he asked Carly after some time.

Carly looked at him and smiled softly. She nodded her head and said, "Of course! my family doctor is on his way over. Now, wipe away those tears! what if Sam sees it?"

Freddie realised his tears and quickly wiped them away. "I cried for her huh?" he said softly.

"I guess you did."

* * *

-1.32 AM-

Sam squeezed her eyes shut before opening them slowly, adjusting to the light and surroundings. She blinked a couple of times before moving her eyes around to look at the room. She recognized her surroundings immediately and gave a contented sigh. At least she woke up to place she was familiar with. She pushed herself up to rest her back against the arm rest, but grazed against something warm and soft beside her. She looked down and jumped slightly. The movement awoke Freddie from his nap. He was still sitting on the floor facing her, and he had rested his head on the edge of the couch seat beside Sam. He looked up and saw Sam's blue eyes looking at him. His brown eyes immediately lit up and a huge smile was plastered onto his face.

"Sam! you're awake!" he said feeling very relieved.

"Yeah...wow...so...how goes it?" Sam asked slightly shaky. She still felt slight jitters from the taze and she still felt drowsy from having just woken up. Her head felt a sudden heavyness to it, so she tilted her head down. Freddie frowned when he saw her tilt her head down.

"Here, take these. Carly's family doctor came by to give you a check up. He gave these pills for you to take when you woke up. He says it help with tazing after effects." Freddie said while handing over the pills and her glass of water. She took it gratefully and ate it. When she was done she handed him her cup and he placed it on the table again. He heaved a sigh of relief before looking up at her smiling.

"I'm so glad you're awake." he said honestly.

"Why so?" she simply asked.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't. I was just so scared." he said quietly. Sam looked at him and looked down. She nodded slightly to herself. "You know, I cried for you." he whispered to her. He looked up into her blue eyes again. She stared at him in shock first, but then her expression soften so much more. She gave him a genuine smile before looking straight at the kitchen. For a moment, she seemed so peaceful.

"Thank you." it was all she could say. It was also all he needed to hear. He smiled to himself and pushed himself up. He sat at the other end of the couch. Sam pulled her legs closer to her so he had more space to settle down on.

"Come here." he whispered while lifting his arm slightly. He did an inviting gesture for her to rest herself upon his chest. They were front to back. Freddie wrapped his arm tightly around her. "I'm sorry I got you into this." he apologized softly.

"No one saw it coming. It's not your fault." Sam reassured and she laid her head back into the crook of his neck.

He inhaled the scent of her hair and said, "You said you got tazed once, how come you passed out this time?"

"The cops must've upgraded their tazers I guess, that one packed a punch. It was definitely way worst than the first time I got tazed. Word must've gone around that their tazers couldn't even phase a GIRL. This time it just shocked all my nerves out of function." Sam admitted.

"Ouch...are you feeling better now?" he asked as he placed his left hand over hers.

Sam nods her head slowly. She turned her head inward so she had her face buried into his neck. She inhaled the scent of his, cologne? no, it was aftershave. Wait! it's definitely cologne!

"I was afraid I needed to call my mother in."

Sam whipped her head out to stare at him with wide eyes. She shook her head vigorously. "No, no, no!"

Freddie chuckled lightly. He moved his left hand from her hand to her left shin. He sighed and said sadly, "You got a pretty bad scar you know. Taze mark."

He saw Sam flinch at the word "mark". He removed his hand and let her lift up the left leg of her jeans. She saw the mark and winced.

"Aw Ham!"

"I'm really sorry!" Freddie apologized once more looking down ashamed. Sam sighed and turned around to face him.

"Freddie look at me." Sam commanded. Freddie looked up at her slowly. Too afraid to know what was going to happen next. "It's not your fault! none of us saw it coming okay? It could have been anyone else, yes, but, better me than THOSE OTHER innocent people. Sure I've got a scar now, sure I feel like butt, but I can take it. My physical pain can never compare to my emotional pain." Sam said softly to him.

Freddie looked at her with a blank expression for a moment. Then he absorbed what she said about emotional pain. His eyes widen and his mouth hung open.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Oh my wahoo! are you guys actually socializing in a, dare I say it? CUTE CIVILIZED MANNER?" Carly exclaimed as she quietly bounded down the stairs towards her living room. The other two teens turned around to face her. They decided to part at that point. Freddie went to an end of the couch and Sam did the same at the opposite end.

"Aw...you guys! you didn't have to stop acting cute!" Carly teased while heading towards her kitchen.

* * *

**You know...i can get used to writing stories with this kind of length in it. I actually found this sounding better than i expected. i thought it was going to be full rubbish like my first chapter! LOL! okay so.....? REVIEW IT? please and thank you!**

**Honestly...this is where my draft ends...i havent thought about how or when they are going to get together, but fret not! it will be done. Another thing is, I'll be gone on camp for 3 days, 22-24 june. i have school on the 26 june. i start school term next, next week. EW!!! i hate school! i'm a little worried i don't have the time to post up the next chapter. so don't get mad if i don't post anything up for awhile! I'll try my best okay?**

**Next Chapter Sneak Peek:**

**"Don't leave me? just yet?" She whispered with tears forming in her eyes.**

**Ok...I just made that up...but i'm so stoked into writing it. i wonder how this'll turn out...BEWARE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK!! this is chapter 4. i hope i didn't keep you guys waiting too long! BTW thanks for all the reviews! i really appreciate it! so here you go guys!! chapter 4!!! wooots!**

**Disclaimer: i own not iCarly.**

* * *

iGet Tazed.

Chapter 4

_"Aw...you guys! you didn't have to stop acting cute!" Carly teased while heading towards her kitchen._

"We weren't doing anything." Freddie mumbled to himself.

"Sure you weren't..." Carly said cheekily to the both of them. Freddie eyes went as wide as saucers. He didn't think Carly had heard that. "Sam, I see you're up. How are you feeling? did Freddie give you the pills yet?" Carly asked as she filled her cup with Wahoo Punch.

"I'm feeling a little better, and yeah I already ate those little nasty things." Sam said as she turned to face Carly in the kitchen. She shifted her body so her back was resting against the arm rest. She brought her legs close to her chest so she could rest her head in between her knees. Now she was completely facing the kitchen, as well as Freddie on the other end of the couch. Freddie turned to face her. She gave him a soft smile and he smiled back at her.

"Okay, when you guys are done giving each other sexy looks, you can tell me what we're gonna do tomorrow! I mean, today! It's a Sunday yeah!!!" Carly chirped as she danced up the stairs with her Wahoo Punch dripping all over. Freddie and Sam glanced at her as she danced her way back to her room.

"That girl is way too peppy in the early hours to be normal." Sam chuckled as she looked away.

"Well, I guess she's just still sleepy. You know we all do weird stuff when we're still sleepy." Freddie said as a matter of factly. Sam gave a humourless chuckle as she rested her forehead between her knees, looking down. Freddie looked at her. He suddenly felt empty when he saw Sam all the way at the other end of the couch, and not with him like how they were a few moments ago. He looked away. Then looked back up at her. He moved nearer towards her. He braced himself and wrapped his arms around her petite figure. Shocked at the contact, Sam looked up with wide eyes. She relaxed when she realised it was only Freddie. She layed her legs across his lap and snuggled closer to his chest. Freddie had one arm around her shoulders and one going across her stomach holding onto her waist.

She breathed in a deep breath before exhaling it. She slowly closed her eyes and tugged on his shirt near his chest.

"Sam?" Freddie whispered.

"Mm?" she mumbled to acknowledge him.

"What did you mean by your emotional pain?" Freddie whispered looking down at her. Her eyes immediately shot back open wide. He felt her body tense and she started to get fidgety. She swallowed hard before stuttering.

"I didn't say anything about my emotional pain." she tried to cover up.

"Yes you did. C'mon, you can tell me. You know you can." he whispered encouragingly at her. Sam didn't move for awhile, she stared down at the couch deciding whether or not to say anything. She opened her mouth, then hesitated and closed it again. It went on for another four times. Before the the fifth time could start, Freddie took her chin with his index finger and thumb and brought her face up.

"Sam, look at me," he said repeating what she did earlier to him. "I really, REALLY, wanna know what you mean. I wanna help you. I mean it was partly my fault you got tazed. If not partly at least indirectly. Now I really want to help you to make up for it." he whispered softly to her. Sam gazed into his eyes and saw the honesty in it. She opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened again. This time, ready to say something.

"I'm hurting alot on the inside. Not my body, but my heart," she said looking away. Freddie put his hand on hers to comfort her. "Day by day, I start to lose every little thing that I have. I already lost my dad to some other skunk bag. I lost my house because of my dad and his skunk bag. Soon because of him, I'm going to lose my mom. After that, my little house, then my school, and ultimately..." she paused. She looked at him and said. "my friends..." Freddie face had confusion written all over it.

"My mom is already a drunken mess herself. My house is barely standing on its walls. My grades are slipping consistently because of my mom and because I couldn't care less about school. And even if I did take interest in it, it's all too late for me now. When I get kicked out of our school, I can't see Carly, Gibby, Germy, or, you..." she could feel a knot forming in her throat, and her eyes starting to sting at the bottom.

"Sam, no." Feddie said before she could say anything else. Imagining it all just hurt him. It hurt him even more because he knows, it's all true. Her mother was a terrible mess. Her dad left her when she was still young. She could get kicked out of school soon and never see them again. But he wasn't going to say all that to her. He wasn't going to admit that what she said was all true or that it would happen. He cupped his right hand on her left cheek and made her look at him.

"You're not going to lose anything or anyone. At all. Or at least, NOT. ANY. MORE." he said determinedly. He wanted to assure her that nothing else would ever happen to her, and that was what he promised himself at that moment. Sam looked into his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a slow soft peck on his lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes again.

"I...I want to believe you Freddie." she said hesitantly.

"And you can. As long as I'm here with you, nothing can happen." he said confidently. They heard the door knob rattle before opening. The turned their heads around surprised.

"Fredward! What are you doing out of your bed late at night? and what are you doing with that germ infested girl?" his mother yelled quietly at him.

"Mom!" he yelled quietly back. Sam turned her head back around so she was completely not facing Mrs. Benson. She looked down and knew, she was going to lose Freddie soon. Just when they were getting comfortable with each other, something had to happen. She knew Mrs. Benson was going to tell Freddie to go home, get a tick bath, and write a contract for her to never stand within 10 feet of her son. She looked down somemore and felt her breath choke in her throat. She felt her heart squeeze and looked away hurt.

"Fredward Benson! you are to go home, get a tick bath, and I am going to write a contract for her to never stand within 10 feet of you!" Mrs. Benson softly yelled, her eyes flaring at him angrily. As soon as she heard that, she sobbed and looked up at him.

"Don't leave me? just yet?" She whispered with tears forming in her eyes.

Freddie looked at her, then to his mother. His face turned to seriousness. "No."

"What?" his mom asked him incredulously.

"I said no. Not now mom!" He said seriously. "I am going to need you, to leave us alone now mom." he said looking down at Sam. She was still avoiding facing Mrs. Benson and was curled up in a ball on his lap. He could tell she was really scared right now. He heard his mother huff and leave the room into her apartment. He looked up and saw his mother gone. He looked down at Sam and she looked up at him. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thank you. You were really brave. For standing up against you mother for me." she whispered.

"I would stand up against the world for you." He said lovingly.

**

* * *

**

Well this is all for chapter 4! it seems dark for me. then again, it could be coz i'm imagining them talking in the dark in the shay's apartment! well, you know the DRILL!! read and REVIEW! it will help! oo! and guys! tell me if you want an epilogue or another chapter for this story!! i don't know whether to end it here or to give it a better kind of ending to their "relationship" status. So tell me if you want me to end or continue!!!

**Many "Xs" and "Os"!  
-Khai-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok...i guess i thought that i should continue coz it seemed weird if i ended the story there. so i thought i would let their relationship "blossom". LOL! funny word, "blossom". but anywho this chapter would be about Sam and Freddie on their "smoothie date"! what sam thinks about their new relationship, and what freddie thinks about it too! SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**BTW! i added a little more to Freddie's line from the last chapter into this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I wish i owned iCarly. I would have made seddie happen since episode 2! don't ask me why!**

* * *

iGet Tazed

Chapter 5

_"Thank you. You were really brave. For standing up against you mother for me." she whispered._

_"I would stand up against the world for you." He said lovingly. "Wanna go on a smoothie date with me? today?" he asked hopefully._

"Sure. We go at five? Carky might want to spend some time with us today." Sam said thoughtfully.

"That's fine by me." he whispered looking deep into her blue eyes. "Go get some sleep. We might be out till late today." he smirked. She smiled and leaned into his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-That morning, 11.34 pm-

Freddie stretched his body and groaned.

"Woah!-shfloop!-"

Freddie opened his eyes and looked down. On the floor, he saw the blonde he was holding onto last night in a small heap on the floor. She sat up quickly and rubbed her head. She looked to her sides sleepily. Even though her hair was in a slight mess, her eyes half closed and still sleepy, she still looked beautiful to him.

At that thought, he chuckled to himself and bent down to pull her up. He reached to her under arm and pulled her onto his lap. They were back to front, so he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Samantha Puckett!" he whispered into her ear softly. She rested her head back onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Never in a million years did I think I would hear you say that." Sam said closing her eyes.

"Your name 'Samantha', sounds best when followed by your last name. I mean calling you 'Sam' is fine, but its really pretty when your full name is said." Freddie said honestly. There was silence, followed by a slight shuffling from Sam.

"You think my name is...pretty?"

"Oh yeah! I can just say it over and over again and never get tired of it." he chuckled. They hear a sob and turned around. They see Carly and Spencer sitting on their stairs watching them. Spencer was dramatically wiping a tear.

"You guys are so sweet when you're not fighting! it's like -sniff- watching those old romantic love stories!" Spencer said, voice breaking at some points.

"Really? what happens in the end?" Carly asked her older brother curiously.

"Oh, the main guy in love always dies!" he stated simply. The other threee teens eyes went wide in fear. Freddie slowly turned his head to Sam. Sam turned around to face him. They both shrugged and looked back at Carly and Spencer. "Well guys, let's go have some brunch!" he said getting up.

-After Brunch, 1.30 pm-

"So, you guys wanna go hang out at the mall today?" Carly asked once they went to the living room.

"Sure, but let me go home and get changed first." Freddie said.

"Me too." Sam said starting to head to the door. Carly grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Sam turned around and gave Carly a questioning look.

"I've got some clothes you can borrow. You don't have to go all the way home. It might take some time for you to go home and come back." Carly said trying to get her friend to stay. Sam looked at Carly for a moment. She debated in her mind whether there was something to what she was doing. In the end she thought that maybe Carly just didn't want to waste time.

"Alright..." she said unsurely.

Freddie smiled and bid them farewell. He walked towards the door and opened it. He walked out and turned around, he flashed Sam a smile and went into his apartment. Sam smiled shyly and looked away from Carly, hoping she wouldn't catch the blush forming at her cheeks. Carly turned to Sam and grinned to herself. She nudged Sam on the elbow and gave a cheeky grin.

"Looks like someone's falling for a certain tech producer..." Carly said in a sing-song-voice. She grinned at Sam who only blushed harder.

"Pshht! What are you talking about Shay?" Sam stuttered to cover up her blush fit.

"You're in love with Freddie!" Carly taunted. Sam immediately turned around and headed for the kitchen, hoping to hide the obvious blush on her face. "You can't run away Sam! that blush on your face can be seen a mile away!" Carly teased.

Sam turned around grinning like an idiot and ran up the stairs. Hoping to get her friend off her back. "I'll get you back Shay!" she yelled.

Sam went into the iCarly studio and leaned against the car hood across the room. She buried her head in her hands and chuckled to herself. What Carly said wasn't entirely a lie. Maybe she was falling for Freddie too. She walked over to his tech cart and ran a hand slowly over the equipments. Unknowingly, she stopped moving and was staring at his closed laptop. She ran a hand across its top and smiled to herself.

"I can't believe you're shy to talk about him..." Carly said when she entered the studio. Sam turned to look at her friend, then looked back down to the technical equipment.

"Carly..." she whined, hoping her friend would drop the subject.

"C'mon Sam...just admit it!" Carly pestered.

"Carly, there is nothing going on between us okay? I don't like him that way." Sam lied.

"Really?" Carly grinned. "So I guess you don't mind telling me EVERYTHING you guys did together last night right? as well as this morning too? What were you guys talking about?" she said trying to play innocent.

Sam's eyes went wide with fear. She felt a sudden nervousness overwhelm her.

"Uh...well...uhm...it's...Hey! aren't we suppose to be getting ready? can I borrow some clothes? I think I'm starting to stink up!" Sam said trying to change the subject.

Carly sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything out from her. "You sure you're not feeling anything from him? you can just tell me you know."

"Carly...please...drop this subject kay? I already told you, I don't like the nub like that. Even if I did, which I highly doubt! I would have already told you I guess..." Sam said uncertainly. Carly looked at her one more time before shrugging.

"I guess you're right! what was I thinking? you liking Freddie? Pshht! I got myself up tight for no reason!" Carly chuckled walking out he door. Sam stared at her in shock. Up tight? Carly? About Freddie? Aw man...

-After a boring afternoon mall adventure, 4.37pm-

"Wow! that had to be, the WORST afternoon I've ever had!" Sam exclaimed exhasperately.

Freddie leaned in close to her and whispered quietly. "But your evening is about to make up for your terrible afternoon." he cocked and eyebrow and grinned at her. She turned to face him and felt her breath get caught in her throat. She gave a shy smile before shifting her eyes from Carly and back to him. She beamed up at him and turned away to follow Carly.

"Well how was I to know they were celebrating Mass Shopping Day one week earlier before it should?" Carly exclaimed opening her fridge door.

"Ah well...it's over anyway. Nothing we can about it now right?" Freddie said sitting on the kitchen table. Sam pulled out the chair beside Freddie and sat down. They were facing each other, only Freddie was much higher off. He looked down at her and grinned. Sam looked up and smiled at him. They stared at each other while Carly was mumbling about something to herself. Sam slid her left hand onto the kitchen table and softly grazed his left hand. He lifted his index finger and thumb to gently hold onto her hand and caress it. The contact of his skin on hers sent a shock through their bodies. He stroked the side of her her wrist and thumb, leaving a trail of fiery warmth. Carly turned around to face them. They quickly retreated their hands back and looked at her as casually as they could. Their hearts still beating fast from shock they felt together.

"Uhm...hey, you know, I think I'm gonna go to the tech store downstairs to find for a software. I'll catch you guys later?" Freddie said getting off the kitchen table. Freddie noticed it was almost five and remembered his date with Sam. Carly bid him farewell and he left.

"Carly, I just remembered I need to feed my cat! my mom's not home for the weekend!" Sam said getting up.

"You too?" Carly whined. Sam raised her eyebrows confused. "I meant about leaving now. Not about your mom, or cat." Carly explained.

"Oh...yeah...sorry! we can have dinner together tomorrow!" Sam offered.

"Okay...I'll see you later then." Carly mumbled. Sam apologized once more and bid her farewell. Carly waved back at her and she left the apartment.

Sam went to the elevator and pressed the down button. When the elevator reached the first floor, she saw Freddie leaning against the door frame of the Bushwell Plaza's main entrance. He smiled at her and they walked off to the Groovie Smoothie.

-Groovie Smoothie-

The two teens went into the Groovie Smoothie and picked a booth at the corner end of the shop. It was a booth with a bench-like cushion seating on both sides of the table. The kind to fit a group of 4. Freddie and Sam sat in the seats across of each other, Sam had a clear view of the counter and the front of the shop, Freddie, not so much of a view except for the view of Sam.

Sam looked at Freddie and Freddie looked back at Sam. They smiled at each other, and then started to chuckle, which turned into laughter.

"Why are we laughing?" Sam asked.

"I don't know!" Freddie said cooling down. "So, what do you want? Strawberry Peach Sunset?" Freddie asked. Sam nodded her head gratefully. Freddie flashed a smile and got up. Before he left, he turned back to her, eyebrows scrunched together as though in deep thought. He hesitated at first, but then opened his mouth to say something, then hesitated again and shut it. He turned around to leave but Sam grabbed his hand. He turned back to face her.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Um...yeah. I'm fine." Freddie nodded and said nervously.

"Ok..." Sam said letting go of his hand. He turned and walked off to the counter.

"Yo Hola little brown haired person! How can T-Bo be helping you man?" T-Bo exclaimed.

"Hey T-Bo! Listen, you know you said something about a smoothie date the other day right? or yesterday? or, whenever! you know you said something about it right?" Freddie asked nervously.

"Ya Man! but then the little blonde head person cut me off and then two other persons crashed into my door! I had to glue the glass pieces back together man!" T-Bo said distraught.

"I'm sorry? T-Bo, right now I'm on a smoothie date with the little blonde person and I need your help. What am I suppose to do?"

"Well, I take your orders!" T-Bo stated simply.

"Ok...Strawberry Peach Sunset and Tinkleberry Smoothie. Make both a large. I kinda wanna stay here with her for awhile." Freddie said embarassed.

"Ok! Leave the rest to me man!" T-bo said before disappearing into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back out with the orders along with other things. He brought out half a dozen of mini donuts as well as half a dozen of pretzels.

"Pretzels?" Freddie asked.

"All out on bagels!" T-Bo chirpped.

The donuts were glazed, sugar coated and also with assorted flavours. The pretzels were plain, as well as sugar and cinnamon coated. Freddie gaped at the order T-Bo set out for him.

"What? isn't this amazing? Smoothies and bread-like stuff!"

"Wow T-Bo...this is...really...WOW!" Freddie was at a loss of words.

"No charge boy! it's on me. Now take it, go to her, and make sure you be sweet to her, or I'm charging!" T-Bo warned. Freddie smiled and chuckled at him.

"Thanks man, I owe you big time!" Freddie thanked and went back to Sam with the orders.

"Woah! what's up?" Sam asked once he put the orders down.

Freddie took his seat and said cheekily, "I want this date to never end."

"By bribing me with bread-like stuff?" Sam chuckled. Freddie gazed into her eyes and noted how it always lights up when she smiles. Her smile faded to seriousness as they both slowly leaned in towards each other. Freddie was so close (AN/: and yet so far away...!) from grazing his lips upon hers, when she leaned back into her seat and looked away. Freddie leaned into his own seat and looked down disappointed.

'I thought she wanted this too...guess I was wrong.' Freddie thought to himself.

Sam looked up at him and moved around the table so she was on the same bench seat with him. He moved away so she could sit on the inside. She linked her arm under his and rested her head on his shoulder. Freddie tilted his head so he could rest his chin on the top of her head. She inhaled his sent before sighing. She squirmed around a little so she could cuddle up to him as close as possible.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it seem that way," she whispered softly. "I'm still a little new to this and I'm try to get used to it. Give me time to adjust okay?"

"But, last night...you seemed fine with this..." Freddie mumbled back to her.

"That's because we were alone. No one else was in the room with us. Just now, I could've sworn I saw Carly and Spencer walking in when you came over. I thought I saw Valerie coming in a few moments after them. And just a few moments ago, Nevel just parked his butt in the booth behind us!" Sam explained. Freddie's eyes went wide at all her observations. He couldn't believe he missed out all those moments. But he blamed his seat for not being able to see anything.

"Oh, wow. I didn't know. So, you're kinda ashamed of being with me huh? it's okay, I understand." Freddie said sadly, he was about the untangle their arms when Sam grabbed his hand.

"No no! it's not that!" she quickly said. She caress his knuckles with her index finger before continuing. "I just kinda like it if no one knew. I want this to be our little thing! besides, I kinda told Carly I didn't like you like this and that if I did feel anything for you I would have told her." She explained.

"What's wrong with telling her?" he asked.

"Well, after I said I didn't like you like this, she said she got herself up tight for no reason and that she also said there was no way I could ever like you like this too..."

"What?"

"I know, I know...I don't understand it too...I'm just afraid she might have feelings for you now, or that there is something she's keeping from me, or us." Sam sighed sadly. She felt Freddie move and sigh. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. He cupped the side of her face with his hands and looked straight into her eyes. He leaned in and captured her lips with his. Sam felt herself respond to the kiss as she shifted her body so she was leaning into his chest. Freddie slid his hand down to her waist and rubbed her sides softly. He grazed her lips with his tongue and sucked on her lower lip. Her breath hitched and she moaned softly. She rubbed her hands against his clothed chest quickly nibbled on the tip of his ear.

She heard him give out a sigh and felt her being pushed away. Freddie dived for her neck and started leaving a trail of kisses to her collarbone. He kissed his way up to her jaw and planted small warm kisses until he met her lips again.

"Oh god..." Sam moaned as they started making out. "I...can't...stop!" she said in between kisses. Freddie went back down to her neck and onto her shoulder. He pushed aside her shirt collar revealing her bra strap. He kissed it and went to her shoulder blade. Sam threw her head back and and tried to stop a loud moan from escaping her throat. She bit on her lip as he bit down on her shoulder. She groaned and caused him to grunt back as he sucked and nibble on her shoulder. He stopped and looked at her. Both their eyes were glazed over from the ecstasy they felt.

He looked down at her shoulder and smiled. He rubbed a spot on her shoulder and said, "You're mine now." Sam looked at her shoulder and saw a hickey just next to her bra strap. She smiled at him as he carefully pulled her shirt back over her shoulder and kissed her once more on the lips. "Our little secret?" he asked innocently.

She nodded and said, "Our relationship too..." she grinned. Freddie's eyes went wide and he beamed down at her.

"So that means, you're now my...girlfriend? I mean, secret girlfriend?" he asked hopefully. Sam smiled and nodded at him. "Let's go on a secret date again tomorrow. But how bout, we make it my place?" he said slyly.

"Ooh...Mama likey!"

* * *

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! well, this is the last chapter...BUT! it doesn't mean the end of the story. I'm thinking of writing a continuation of this story where it is all about SECRET SEDDIE! i'm planning to write about them on secret dates and also trying to hide their relationship from Carly and other people! AWESOME I KNOW!! haha! joking joking! but i will get started on the story ASAP though.**

**I'm thinking the title would be, "iKiss (Some more!)" what do you guys think? review on this chapter, review on my idea for "iKiss (some more!)" and what other things you wanna review about, okay?**

**Thanks! Love loads!  
-Khai-**


End file.
